<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Aux Cord by houseplantwithanxiety</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285168">The Aux Cord</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseplantwithanxiety/pseuds/houseplantwithanxiety'>houseplantwithanxiety</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Absolute 100% Gay Disaster That Is Karasuno High [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Crack, Funny, Gen, Humour, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I've somehow managed to trick people into thinking I can write, Karaoke, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, Karasuno is a complete disaster, Kuroo is honestly just confused but hes trying his best, M/M, Road Trips, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Training Camp, and complaining about it, and it shows, aux cord, but we love them, cascada - Freeform, getting up early, mornings suck, this is what happens when you leave a group of teenage boys on a bus for hours with nothing to do, what even is this, why am i like this, wtf happened this wasnt a serious thing why do you people think I'm funny-</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:53:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseplantwithanxiety/pseuds/houseplantwithanxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Coach! I'm bored!"<br/>•<br/>Karasuno are headed to a Training Camp in Tokyo, so now they face a six hour bus trip with nothing to do.</p><p>Suga finds the Aux Cord.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Karasuno Volleyball Club &amp; Karasuno Volleyball Club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Absolute 100% Gay Disaster That Is Karasuno High [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Aux Cord</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first story on this site, and I tried, I really did.</p><p>I have no idea what this is, but I wrote it anyway.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Most people don't watch the sunrise, because it happens so insanely early and nobody in their right mind would bother trading off sleep to witness it. As beautiful as it was, a lot of effort was involved in dragging oneself out from under the nice, warm covers to sit and watch the something that would be over in 15 minutes.</p><p>(You see one sunrise, you've seen them all)</p><p>This however, was unfortunately not the case for the Karasuno Volleyball Club. They all stood - bags in hand and still half asleep - in their school's parking lot, waiting for the bus driver to arrive and resisting the urge to just skip the trip entirely and just go home so they can curl up in bed uninterrupted. It was barely even 4am, and there was no sign of the bus yet. Was a Training Camp in Tokyo really worth it?</p><p>When it finally arrived, it was met with a chorus of sleepy cheers as they piled their equipment into the back of the vehicle and began making their way to their seats. They all planned on going straight to sleep as soon as they had finished the headcount. There wasn't a sound to be heard as they left school grounds and started their trip.</p><p>***</p><p>For a little while, it was peaceful. Players, coaches and managers alike all leaning on each other with their breathing slow and relaxed. The only sound to be heard were the soft, quiet snores from some of the boys; and the bus driver humming happily to himself as they made their way along the highway to Tokyo.</p><p>After an hour or so, a few of the more energetic of the group began to stir. Hinata stretched and Nishinoya let out a small yawn, while Tanaka gazed down fondly at Ennoshita resting on his shoulder, admiring how the sight illuminated his boyfriend's features. The other two decided that they should also remain quiet for now and let the others sleep. Hinata rested his head on Kageyama's shoulder while Noya curled up against Asahi's side, content to just stare out the window and watch the scenery pass.</p><p>One by one, the others began to awaken. Checking his phone, Ukai guessed they had at least four and a half hours before they reached Shinzen High. Using his sleeve to wipe the sleep from his eye, he looked over at the teacher sat beside him, who was adjusting his glasses from where they had fallen down his nose. A fond smile found it's way onto his face as the smaller man turned to face the rows behind them. He focused his attention on the team, who were all beginning to engage in conversations with each other as the previous drowsiness  began to fade.</p><p>Takeda must have had a similar thought process, and spoke up to attract their attention.</p><p>"You all seem to have slept well, which is good; we'll need the energy this week. But for now, we still have just over four hours before we reach Tokyo, so you'll have to entertain yourselves for a while."</p><p>In response, he got a few short groans from some of the more restless boys (which he ignored) and some nods along with a small chorus of "yes, sir." He smiled slightly and turned back around to speak with the coach.</p><p>***</p><p>It wasn't even thirty minutes before an issue arose.</p><p>"Coach! I'm bored!" Hinata shouted from his seat at the back of the bus. Tanaka and Nishinoya were quick to agree.</p><p>"Yeah!"</p><p>"Isn't there something we can do?!"</p><p>Tsukishima let out a long, exasperated sigh and shook his head slightly, "Can you not sit still for more than five minutes?"</p><p>"Can it, Stingyshima!"</p><p>Daichi rested his head in his hands and groaned, accepting his fate.</p><p>"It's going to be a long day."</p><p>***</p><p>As time passed, it seemed that more and more of the team were becoming bored and restless. Suga checked the time; there were still just under four hours before they were expected to reach Tokyo, and that didn't include all the traffic they'd run into. He had to do something to keep everyone's spirits up, but what could he do on this 10-year-old minibus?</p><p>A little socket it the wall caught his eye, and he followed the wire with his eyes as it connected to- 'perfect!'</p><p>A speaker.</p><p>"Guys!" Everyone turned to face him. "I found the Aux Cord!"</p><p>He just hoped he could entertain his team for a little while.</p><p>***</p><p>"I WOULD WALK FIVE HUNDRED MILES</p><p>AND I WOULD WALK FIVE HUNDRED MORE</p><p>JUST TO BE THE MAN WHO WALED A THOUSAND MILES</p><p>TO FALL DOWN AT YOUR DOOR~"</p><p>It worked.</p><p>The next hour was one of the best of Suga's life. Everyone sang every song like they were on the Voice, and it worked surprisingly well when Kiyoko and Yachi joined in to sing the higher parts. There were solos, duets and dances being performed and there was some form of synchronised screaming at one point. </p><p>They were all smiling, laughing and just being dorks. It was the one time they all felt to be completely confident and at home with one another (apart from when they're on the court), and if there were any videos recorded for later use- no one has to know~</p><p>***</p><p>"'CAUSE EVERY TIME WE TOUCH</p><p>I GET THIS FEELING</p><p>AND EVERY TIME WE KI-"</p><p>The song was disrupted when Tsukishima's phone rang</p><p>"What do you want Kuroo? I'm busy." The Nekoma captain's voice uttered something on the other end of the line. </p><p>"Why do you care how long we're going to take? Fine, we're about two hours away." He hung up before giving the bed-haired teen a chance to say anything else without so much as a "goodbye."</p><p>"-SS I SWEAR I COULD FLY~~~"</p><p>***</p><p> By the time they pulled up to training camp, even the bus driver was dancing and shouting out the lyrics of every song on Suga's playlist. The last 5 hours had passed in a blur, and no one could bring themselves to let it end yet. The other teams were all lined up outside Shinzen's gym ready to greet them as they were the last to arrive, so they had to get out at some point. Yamaguchi put on his best Cute Face and looked at Ukai and Takeda.</p><p>"Can't we stay a little longer?" He pouted.</p><p>"Yeah Coach!" Hinata chimed in, "just a teensy bit more!"</p><p>Ukai looked at Takeda and shrugged. They both knew these kids weren't going anywhere until they agreed. With a fond smirk etching it's way into his face, Ukai faced his team.</p><p>He let out a quiet chuckle. "I guess we can stay for one more song."</p><p>***</p><p>Karasuno's minibus had just pulled up outside of the gym, so the coaches had all the teams line up ready to greet them. The bus rounded the corner and pulled into an available parking space, but no one stepped out. Murmurs of confusion were spread throughout the teenagers, and the coaches looked at each other as if to ask what was happening.</p><p>Was Karasuno just going so sit inside their bus all day? They had training to get back to.</p><p>"Bro," Bokuto whispered from behind him. "What's the deal with Karasuno?"</p><p>And he didn't have an answer, so he shrugged. Glancing over at the bus again, he did a double take as he saw the bus was bouncing up and down? He could hear faint singing coming from the direction of the vehicle. He listened closer, only to hear a tune he recognised.</p><p>'Is that the Macarena?'  The teams seemed to pick up on the voices that Kuroo had heard and had quietened down so they could hear.</p><p>He stared onward in disbelief, along with everyone else as the singing became clearer now that there was less noise. The movements of the bus became more prominent as the song reached it's climax.</p><p>"A- Are they dancing?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>